Pieces of Heaven
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: A series of moments in the life of a ninja and a magician. After Nihon!fic. Moment 3 : Sometimes life can be as sweet and easy as a summer morning. Last 'main' part of the series. 2 interludes are coming.
1. Moment 1 : Just In Dreams

**Title**: Pieces of Heaven - Just In Dreams**  
Author**: Shadow Arashi**  
Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle**  
Pairing**: KuroganexFay**  
Rating**: PG**  
Word Count**: 1408**  
Summary**: Kurogane sees something that brings unwanted memories and old fears back to the surface.**  
Warnings**: Just some hinted at off-screen sexing between our favorite couple, very mild angst and fluff. This takes place shortly after the manga and assumes Fay is staying with Kurogane in Nihon. First part of the Pieces of Heaven series which centers on their life after the manga.  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

.

.

--

.

.

Kurogane let his voice trail off as he finished his report, bowed and left Tomoyo-hime with Soma, eager to go back to the sanctuary of his room and rest after his long day patrolling the borders.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the corridors of the castle, drinking in the familiar views he hadn't seen in so long, relieved and satisfied with the feeling of having accomplished his duty.

Still he could hardly believe their days of travel were over. He was finally back home. It was almost too good to be true.

No more running through worlds, no more wild chases, the assassin of his parents was no more of this world -_and hopefully the bastard was dead or harmless in other worlds as well_- and all the members of their little group were finally able to get their wishes.

Things had gone back to their original situation, everything coming full circle. With one exception.

Red eyes softened slightly at the thought of the person waiting for him, his pace becoming instinctively just a bit more hurried.

The dark haired ninja pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside his room, taking off his sword and resting it against the wall. He was about to call out for his wizard -_he couldn't help the pride rising in his chest at that accomplishment, that he could call him his freely now_- when he heard a coughing sound.

Kurogane froze.

The coughing sounded pretty harsh, as if the person was having trouble breathing.

An image of his mother's face as she coughed, sick from using her powers, flashed before his eyes and before he knew what he was doing Kurogane was running across the room and throwing open the communication door.

Fay was kneeling on the ground before a pile of clothes, _coughing_ into his hand, eye screwed shut and long blond locks shadowing parts of his face.

For an instant the blond hair seemed to turn to raven, the clothes seemed the ones of a miko and then a white coat and Fay was coughing blood in that icy palace as his world died around him and-

A golden eye blinked at him in puzzlement.

Kurogane snapped back to himself, suddenly aware that he was kneeling next to the blonde, his hands clutching the smaller man's shoulders so tightly it must have hurt him even with his vampire strength.

The mage was alright, startled but fine and not a single drop of blood stained his white clothes, yet-

"You... "

"Kuro-sama?"

"What the hell was that?!"

Fay tilted his head to the side, looking genuinely confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were coughing."

"Yes, is that why you are making such a scary face? Kuro-sama worries too much!"

"As if! What's wrong with you?!"

"Kuro-sama…"

"Don't you _dare_-"

Kurogane was cut short when the back of a pale hand brushed against his cheek in a delicate caress. It was soft, caring and loving, a comforting gesture because it was given freely and with no reserve or second thoughts. Not since the events in Celes.

The panic -_when did he lose control of his emotion?_- that had threatened to overwhelm him faded away into nothing at the contact, his breathing slowing down as elegant fingers traced invisible patterns against his jaw soothingly.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Fay said gently, eye soft and that precious, small, real smile on his lips. He was not hiding, not looking away, he was not tensed either and Kurogane believed him.

"Then what-"

"Why are you so worried? It's just a coughing fit. I won't die from something like that."

He couldn't suppress the snort that escaped him then and pulled the blond into a sudden hug, making him fall nose first into his chest and pulling a surprised exclamation that sounded suspiciously like a mewl from the vampire at the sudden movement.

"Just… answer me…"

He could feel Fay's chest rising and falling slowly against his torso and his soft breath against his neck, lulling him slowly into a calm, tranquil state of mind.

The vampire stayed silent for a while, then sighed and twisted a bit into the embrace until he was given enough space to lay down and rested his head on the ninja's lap, boneless as a relaxed cat.

"It's really nothing to worry about Kuro-sama. It's just that now that I have lost what was left of my magic, the vampire blood in my body has to work more to keep me alive. I only found out after I made the deal. It's funny in a way, I never realized how much my magic was part of me until I gave it all up." _the strong hands tighten their hold on him and Fay smiled reassuringly at the ninja_ "But I'm fine really, just… sometimes if I'm tired or too hungry the vampire blood will have a harder time keeping me healthy, so I get sick. It's not that bad though, and it never last. It's not life threatening which is why I didn't tell you right away. I thought you would make a big deal out of it and at the time we couldn't afford it."

"You…"

The word was uttered so lowly, barely a whisper, that Fay nearly didn't hear him.

His smile faded at the pain underlying that single word, making the proud man before him sound like a wounded animal. He pushed himself up with a sorrowful eye, hating the fact that he was once again bringing pain to the one he cared for the most.

"Kuro-sama… why are you reacting so strongly? I swore I would never give up my life ever again, don't you…. Don't you trust me?"

The vampire had to look away then, unable to face that possibility and started crawling off the ninja's lap, almost giving in into the instinct to run _again_ but those hands -_those strong, warm hands which had always held onto him_- kept him firmly in place.

"It's- it's not like that. I trust you, don't _ever_ doubt it. But-" he took a deep breath, looking down at his lap "my mother… she was a miko- a priestess. She had powers, like you. It made her sick. She was coughing often. She died partly because it exhausted her body and in Celes you-"

His words dissolved into nothing when a finger -_was it trembling?_- rested lightly against his lips, stopping him as surely as cold steel against his throat would have. He didn't- _couldn't _think and then his eyes were meeting molten, burning gold.

He wouldn't have been able to describe the expression Fay had on his face at that moment except that it was sorrow, pain, warmth, caring, compassion and love and regrets and so many others things all rolled into one.

Kurogane let his magician pull him into a hug and both men stayed wrapped in each others' arms in silence, neither of them wanting to break the small bubble they were living in.

Then Fay reluctantly, slowly pulled away -_his hands never let go of Kurogane's sleeves_- and smiled at the warrior.

"I won't die, Kuro-sama. Not as long as you are here."

It was enough.

They understood each others and Kurogane just nodded sharply in answer, not trusting himself to speak yet and buried his head in his lover's neck.

A tanned hand busied itself in the shining strands of gold hair while he listened to the comforting sound of the blonde's heartbeat.

And when that same tanned hand slipped away to tug at his blue obi Fay just closed his eye and kissed the darker man lightly, crawling onto his lap and opened his arms to him, offering the comfort of his body and heart, the reassurance that he was here and alive and _his _while clothes fell around them, forgotten and unnecessary.

.

.

Hours later Kurogane glanced at the sleeping body beside him, letting his fingers toy absently with the strands of blond silk spread on their pillow.

He wrapped one lock around his finger, raised it to his mouth slowly before brushing his lips against that spun gold in a silent promise, a vow that this pale figure on his futon would never, ever share the fate of his parents.

Then, reassured and at peace Kurogane lay down and followed the blond into sleep, one metal arm laying above them in a protective embrace.


	2. Moment 2 : Sweet Nothing

**Title**: Pieces of Heaven - Sweet Nothing  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Pairing**: KuroganexFay  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 1314  
**Summary**: In which a little bit of role reversal happens but this hardly bother Kurogane at all. After all it's give and take in a relationship.  
**Warnings**: Lemon, kurofay smut (still uke!fay in case you were wondering) and a tender moment of their life in Nihon. Now with a beta!! Thank you conundrumxx!! Second part of the Pieces of Heaven series.  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

.  
.

**--**

**.**

Kurogane was grumpy and hurt and not in the mood to be pestered. Therefore he was ready to yell at the person who dared to disturb his rest when he saw the paper door slide open.

Bright golden hair and pale skin stopped him before he could utter a word.

Soundlessly the slender figure standing in the doorstep walked up to Kurogane and sat down next to him, putting down the medical supplies he was carrying on the nearby table.

"Tomoyo-hime told me you were back from your mission."

When the other man merely grumbled Fay shook his head and raised his eyes heavenward.

"Silly Kuro-sama, what were you thinking?"

Fay admonished gently as he proceeded to deftly treat and bandage the numerous cuts on the ninja's body. A ninja who swatted his hand away and growled.

"I'm fine, will you stop it already?"

"I will once I'm done tending to your wounds. Honestly Kuro-tan, how did you do that? I thought it was only a single demon you were fighting; not an army."

Kurogane grumbled some more, frowning and looking away, to the amusement of the blond ex-magician.

"That 'single' demon had offspring. Seems like nobody knew about it though, which is a pain in the ass because mothers are notoriously harder to deal with."

He let out an irritated 'tch' but didn't push away the blonde's hand when it moved to cleaning up a wound on his side. They were silent for a while then, until Fay was wrapping the last of his cuts.

"Well, you are lucky this 'mother' didn't give you any more serious injuries this time."

Something in his tone made Kurogane ticked-off and he caught Fay's hand when he tried to pull away.

"Oi, I'm not that easily taken down, you know."

Fay smiled and shook his head.

"I know that Kuro-sama. I just can't help but worry about you each time you go out there to hunt demons though."

"Remind me to never let Tomoyo-hime tell you when I go on mission. You two act like I can't take care of myself! I'm not a little kid!"

The ex-mage laughed out loud and dropped the no-longer-needed medical supplies on the table before turning back to the other man and sitting down on the futon next to him.

"And I thank every deity that I know of for that, because if you were… then I couldn't do _this_."

He caught Kurogane's face in his hand, a teasing light dancing in his eyes as he crushed their lips together.

Kurogane reacted instinctively; grabbing onto the smaller blond and pressing their bodies close. A hand buried itself in the gold hair, cradling Fay's head as Kurogane deepened the kiss.

They only broke apart when they were breathless and panting with the need for oxygen.

"We really should stop now, you are still wounded…"

Fay gasped softly when his lover growled and bit his neck, expressing his displeasure.

"No. I'm well enough to kiss, so I'm well enough to make love to you."

And to stress his point he rolled them over before Fay could protest and untied his obi. His metal hand pushed the fabric of the white kimono open while the other was quick to tease the nipples now offered to his eyes, pulling gasps and whimpers from the vampire.

"Kuro-sama…!"

"Shut up, you idiot."

He laughed breathlessly for a few seconds before he received another warning nip, hands clutching reflexively at the sleeves of the darker man's clothes.

"You sound so determined…"

He bit back a moan when Kurogane chuckled in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Maybe I am."

His lover kissed him deeply, preventing any more talking, and achieved freeing them from their clothing and settled between the blonde's legs.

Fay made a muffled sound of protest from under the heavier body and struggled into a sitting position. He pushed Kurogane back down, straddling him in one graceful movement and bending over until their foreheads were touching.

"I'm the one taking care of you tonight Kuro-sama, so just lay down and relax."

How could he refuse such an offer? With a sharp nod he relaxed, half-sitting against the cushions, eyes never leaving the slender body above him.

After a kiss that left Kurogane reeling because of the sheer _reverence_ in it, Fay grabbed one of the previously discarded bottles on the side table and opened it, squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers.

He let his hands crawl down the tanned chest of his lover to his crotch, curling his grip around the hardness he found there with a cat like smile. And _stroke_.

A growl that had nothing to do with anger escaped the ninja.

Fay's gold eye turned predatory as he picked up the pace, watching every reaction and emotion flickering on his lover's face intensely. When Kurogane started panting softly he cuddled closer and nuzzled his neck while he prepared them both as quickly as possible.

Once he was satisfied with his preparation he repositioned himself on Kurogane's lap and they locked eyes just as Fay lowered himself onto his erection, neither looking away as a metallic hand went to hold onto the blonde's hips instinctively, warm and comforting as its owner. Not commanding; just _there_.

They both moaned out loud when Fay rocked forward, the pace slow and unhurried yet hot and passionate.

Their mouths chased and searched each other's quickly; tanned and white hands tangling into light and dark hair, caressing every inch of skin they could reach, feverishly.

A sharp bite, a pale leg thrown over a strong shoulder- and they both toppled over backward on the futon.

Fay arched into the thrusts, giving into the languid rhythm, nearly purring; his eyes cat-like and dazed. He nibbled on the exposed neck before him, resisting the urge to bite down and screamed with the next thrust.

The slender body beneath the darker one opened up welcomingly, wrapping itself lovingly around Kurogane. It was an almost protective, unconscious gesture and he relished it as he linked their hands together, closed his eyes and lost himself into the embrace.

A sharp intake of breath, a low moan and a shiver and the pace finally picked up speed.

The blonde's pale arms strengthened their hold onto the tanned shoulders above him as he strained his body to accommodate his lover's powerful thrusts, face flushed and expression wanton, blissful and _unguarded_.

Kurogane felt something in his chest tighten at the sight and he slipped a hand between their bodies to tease Fay's own length as he burned the image into his memories.

A few minutes later they were both losing themselves to ecstasy, reduced to a tangled pile of sweaty limbs and refusing to let go of each other.

The ninja pulled out gently and was about to roll off of his lover, but Fay refused to relinquish his prey, keeping the red eyed man firmly on top of him.

"Oi, I'm going to squish you if you don't let me go."

Fay merely giggled and kissed the top of his nose.

"I'm stronger than I look Kuro-sama. Besides I promised, didn't I? That I would take care of you."

Kurogane 'tch-ed' but did not move away. Nothing would stop his blond vampire of a lover when he wanted to pamper him, anyway.

Thin arms wrapped around him and a soft hand caressed his hair, relaxing him and easing whatever pain and tension were left in his body.

Slowly, Kurogane fell asleep to the sound of Fay's heartbeat and the warm comfort of his lover's protective embrace.

"Goodnight Kuro-sama."

Fay whispered before he let sleep claim him as well. He did not let go of the other man until the following morning.

.  
.

That night Kurogane dreamt of his family and slept with a small smile at the corner of his lips.


	3. Moment 3 : Morning

**Title**: Pieces of Heaven - Morning  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Pairing**: KuroganexFay  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 890  
**Summary**: Sometimes life can be as sweet and easy as a summer morning.  
**Warnings**: Just sweet boy-love and a tiny bit of humor at the end. Another tender moment in Fay's and Kurogane's life in Nihon. Also third and last part of the 'Pieces of Heaven' series. It's a bit shorter than the others and I apologize for it but 2 interludes will be added to the story instead.  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

.

--

.

Kurogane awoke slowly and found himself buried under a mess of clothes and blankets. He blinked a few times until his eyesight sharpened back to normal, gazing at the dancing patterns drawn by the small slivers of light on the ceiling. Only a few birds' chirps dared to break the tranquil morning's air.

Something wasn't right though. Instinctively, he knew that the other side of the bed was empty without even looking; a glance to his right confirmed it.

With a frown he ran his hand - _the flesh one, he had to remind himself_ - against the sheets and concluded that Fay couldn't have been gone for very long. This was rather unusual, as the blond usually loved to sleep in as much as he could. Not unlike a real cat, the dark haired warrior's inner voice complained.

Kurogane propped himself up on one elbow and scanned the room quickly; the door leading to the outside terrace was slightly ajar.

He swiftly rolled out of his futon, grabbed his yukata and walked up to the door. The paper and wooden panel slide open easily under his hand and the fresh air came to meet his face in a brief but energising kiss as he stepped out of the room.

And there was his imp of a lover.

The once magician was sitting down on the wooden terrace with his eye close and head turned toward the sky, enjoying the morning light with a steaming _yunomi_ cup in his hand. The wind played gently with his blond hair, the light casting a soft glow on his slender figure that was only accentuated by the white clothes he was wearing.

The ninja observed the sight from the shadows of the doorstep silently, feeling and nearly _tasting_ the peaceful and relaxed atmosphere around the blond. Kurogane did not speak but inwardly committed the view to memory before sitting down next to Fay, still quiet as a shadow himself.

It took a few minutes before Fay finally opened his eyes and faced him with a bright smile.

"Good morning Kuro-sama! Tea?"

He held the steaming green cup out to him.

"Hey. What are you doing up this early?"

Kurogane questioned as he accepted the cup and tasted its contents gingerly (he had previous experience with his lover's weird tastes in food he did not care to repeat). Upon finding it drinkable, he proceeded to sip at the hot liquid slowly.

"I'm enjoying the weather; the mornings are nice and warm in your country. The wind in the branches, the birds singing and the sun playing in the trees… it's all very relaxing. There was nothing like this in Celes…"

He stretched his arms and lay down, watching his dark haired companion with a relaxed smile.

"… Do you ever miss it?"

"What?"

"Your world. Do you ever feel homesick?"

He put the cup down in front of him, not looking at the slender white figure directly. He heard the rustle of clothes as Fay rolled over on his stomach and dropped his chin in his hands, eye unfocused and deep in thought.

"No, I can't say that I do…"

Kurogane took another sip and glanced at him.

"Why? It's the place you grew up."

"Because there was nothing left there for me."

Fay's smile was nostalgic and a bit sad but the despair that filled his soul and eyes once is nowhere to be seen.

"I lost my home world when I was a child and the only memories I have of it are sad ones. Celes wasn't quite the same thing, even though I grew up there and Ashura-ou did everything to make me feel welcome in his world, it still wasn't _mine_, no matter how much I wanted it to be. After I left Celes it didn't matter to me anymore. I couldn't form any attachment and I had no place left to call my own. I don't think I even _dared_ to think about it. Even now I still can't say I feel homesick. But maybe that's a blessing in disguise."

"How so?"

Kurogane asked and put the now-empty cup down next to him; and if his hand rested a bit closer to Fay's than before the vampire did not mention it. He grinned happily instead, though his words and voice were perfectly serious.

"If I have no home to go back to, I can go anywhere I want and make my home there. That means Kuro-tan's world as well."

Fay's grin widened as the ninja's expression shifted; his eyes looking away and his cheeks colouring slightly. He squealed in delight at the sight and pounced on the other man.

"OI! Watch what you are doing you idiot!"

"Kuro-wanwan is blushing!!"

"I'm not!! AND WHY ARE YOU USING THE DOG JOKE AGAIN?!"

"Ahahahaahaha!"

"Get your ass over here!"

"You'll have to catch me first Kuro-sama!"

.  
.

Tomoyo-hime's breakfast was interrupted that morning by the pearls of laughers of a playful vampire and the yells of his pissed-off prey. While the princess herself did not care about the disturbance, she received numerous complaints from blushing soldiers and servants mumbling about PDA and lack of decency.

She smiled, promised to have a talk with the two trouble-makers and promptly made a mental note to relate the incident to Yuuko for their next bargain.


	4. Interlude 01

**Title**: Pieces of Heaven - Interlude n°1  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Pairing**: KuroganexFay  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 505  
**Summary**: There is a snow storm going on tonight. Fay waits and counts the hours.  
**Warnings**: This interlude is made of pure fluff. Or maybe it is flangst? Anyway this is yet another moment of Fay's and Kurogane's life in Nihon. After-manga setting.  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

.

.

--

.

_Four.__  
_  
Fay put the candle he had just lit back down on the table and looked out the window.

It was the fourth candle he had lit tonight.

Four candles. Four hours.

Fay tore his eye away from the snow storm raging outside and shivered.

Where was Kurogane? He should have been home hours ago.

_/_

_"I have a scouting mission on the border. I'll back by nightfall so don't do anything stupid, ok?"_

_"Of course! Me and Tomoyo-hime will share stories about Kuro-tan while we wait for your glorious return! "_

_"Don't you **dare**! "_

_"Ahahaha! "_

_A growl, then a snow pale hand lashed out to grasp a grey silvery one, quick as a bird._

_"You are sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

_"No, it's fine… Besides, you're the only one around here I can trust to keep Tomoyo in line."_

_Laugher. Then a small but meaningful smile and a bright blue eye locking on red ones._

_"Come back safely."_

_Just a whisper, then a moment of peaceful silence as tanned fingers tangled gently in long locks of spun light._

_"Always."_

_/  
_  
_Five.  
_  
Fay mechanically lit the fifth (_hour_) candle and looked out the window.

The storm was still raging outside and he was still shivering.

Fay rubbed his hands, perfectly aware that the cold he was feeling was more psychological than real. The room's temperature was warm, even if he wasn't.

He hated those winter nights. He didn't have Kurogane to hold him close right now. He wasn't there to make him forget the cold.

Where was he?

/  
_  
"Oi, what's with the look?"_

_"W-what look?"_

_"Don't start with me. You look like you are about to cry. Or fall apart."_

_"It's nothing really!"_

_"… It's snowing… Bad memories?"_

_A nervous chuckle._

_"Yes… I guess you could say that. It's not that I hate the cold or anything… It just reminds me of that time… I feel like the storm is going to swallow me whole… Ah! Sorry Kuro-sama, I'm being sill-"_

_A strong arm wrapped around a shivering body, giving heat and comfort. A startled gasp._

_"Kuro-rin?"_

_"Relax and go to sleep or something. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Silence, a few breaths, only disturbed by the howls of the wind outside._

_"Thank you."_

/

___Six.__  
_  
This time his hand doesn't shake when he lights the six (_hour_) candle.

This time he remembers what he had come so far to learn and decides to simply _trust_. He will trust the one who means _everything _to him to come back because he _promised _and Kurogane _never _breaks his promises.

Fay waits and trusts; confident (_and it feels good_) even if it hurts.

When the doors slide open, he calmly rises to his feet and turns to face the dark haired man, covered in snow, standing in his room. Blazing red eyes glow with the candles lights and see only him.

And he smiles.

An arm of steel wraps around him and the cold finally disappears.

"Welcome back, Kuro-sama."


End file.
